Felina
linaFe naFeli |imagen= 5x16 - Felina PROMO 2.jpg |serie = BB |num_temp= 5 |num_ep= 16 |emisión=29 de septiembre de 2013 |escrito=Vince Gilligan |dirigido=Vince Gilligan |anterior=''Granite State'' |galería=Felina }} Felina es el decimosexto episodio de la quinta temporada y el 62 de toda la serie. Todo lo malo llega a su final en el último episodio de Breaking Bad. Introducción thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walter dentro del coche.]] En Nuevo Hampshire, Walter entra en un coche abierto que tiene las ventanas cubiertas de nieve y mantiene la respiración mientras espera a que un vehículo policial pase. Walt intenta hacer que el coche arranque con los cables, pero no lo consigue. "Sólo llévame a casa", se susurra a si mismo. Al tratar de bajar el visor, se caen las llaves del coche, permitiéndole arrancar. Walt quita la nieve de las ventanas según empieza a sonar la canción "El Paso", de Marty Robbins. Historia thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walt en la gasolinera.]] Muchas horas después, Walt se detiene para repostar en una gasolinera de las afueras de Albuquerque. Hurgando en su maletero lleno de dinero, encuentra sus pastillas para tomárselas con el agua de un grifo cercano. Luego, se dirige a una cabina telefónica para llamar fingiendo ser un reportero del New York Times que planea entrevistar a Gretchen y a Elliott, obteniendo su dirección. Por la noche, Gretchen y Elliott llegan a casa desde Nueva York. Walt, que se encuentra oculto en las sombras, les sigue silenciosamente hacia el salón. Tras un momento, Gretchen finalmente descubre que está allí y suelta un grito. Con un cuchillo en mano, Elliott trata de proteger a su mujer, pero Walt permanece impasible y les convence para que le acompañen hacia su coche para recoger algo. thumb|left|250px|[[Walter White|Walt amenaza a Gretchen y a Elliott.]] Poco después, Elliott y Gretchen terminan de reunir el dinero de Walter — alrededor de diez millones de dólares — en una mesita de la casa. Walt les ordena a que se encarguen de hacer que el dinero le llegue a Walter Jr. en cuanto cumpla 18 años. El gobierno impediría cualquiera de sus intentos de dar el dinero a su familia, pero nadie cuestionaría una donación de ricos benefactores que ya han donado a víctimas del abuso de metanfetamina. Para garantizar que la pareja seguirá sus indicaciones, Walt hace un gesto hacia la ventana y surgen dos puntos rojos de láser, apuntando a Elliott y a Gretchen, que se quedan aterrorizados. Les explica que ha contratado a dos de los mejores asesinos del sudoeste del país para asegurar la cooperación de los Schwartz, le pase lo que le pase. thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walter con Badger y Skinny Pete. ]] "Animaros, gente guapa," engatusa Walt a sus ex-compañeros de negocios. "Ahora es cuando haréis lo correcto." Al salir de allí, Walt conduce hacia el lado de una carretera, donde sus "asesinos" — que en realidad son Skinny Pete y Badger — se meten en el coche y le entregan dos inofensivos punteros láser. Walt les entrega un fajo de billetes a cada uno y les pregunta si saben algo sobre el cristal azul que sigue apareciendo en las calles. "Es mejor que nunca," dice Skinny Pete refiriéndose al producto, confuso al ver que Walter no es el responsable de ello. "Jesse," dice Walter, sombrío al darse cuenta de que Jack y Todd no han cumplido con la promesa de eliminar a su ex-compañero. thumb|left|250px|[[Jesse Pinkman|Jesse con su caja de madera.]] Soñando despierto, Jesse trabaja concentrado en un trabajo de madera, haciendo una caja preciosa. Según se dedica a admirar la caja terminada, su mente vuelve a la actualidad: sucio y con largo pelo y barba, sigue siendo un prisionero en el laboratorio de Todd. En un Denny's, Walt forma el número 52 con su beicon, indicando que es su cumpleaños. Fuera del restaurante, contempla la ametralladora M60 situada en el maletero del Cadillac que le ha comprado a Lawson. Walter se dirige a la casa de los White para recuperar el vial de ricina de su lugar oculto . Antes de salir, se detiene en el salón y tiene un recuerdo de su fiesta de 50 años, con un montón de invitados en el salón y Hank invitándole a acompañarles en una redada de la DEA. "Puedes vernos derribar un laboratorio de meta, tener algo de emoción en tu vida," bromea Hank. "Algún día," responde un Walter tímido. thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walt sorprende a Lydia y a Todd.]] Lydia se encuentra con Todd en la cafetería y pide su té habitual. Se sorprenden completamente cuando Walt, enfermizo, se sienta junto a ellos para proponer la venta de una nueva receta para cocinar meta sin necesidad de metilamina. Todd tiene dudas, pero Lydia insiste en que Jack debería prestarle atención. Walt comenta que se acercará al territorio al anochecer y se va. Al tener a Walt fuera de su vista, Lydia asegura a Todd que no tienen intención alguna de hacer negocios con Walt — deben deshacerse de él. Él parece sorprendido pero acaba por entender a qué se refiere. "Por Dios, ¿le has visto?" se burla Lydia, introduciendo el contenido de un paquete de Stevia en su taza de té. "Le estarías haciendo un favor." thumb|left|250px|[[Walter White|Walt prepara el aparejo en el desierto.]] En el desierto, Walt prepara un elaborado aparejo utilizando una parte de puerta de garaje y la base de una silla de escritorio. Al pulsar un botón de la llave del coche, Walt hace que el aparejo empiece a moverse hacia un lado y a otro metódicamente. Al inclinarse para ajustar el aparejo, su anillo de boda se sale de su camisa y él lo sujeta durante un instante antes de meterlo dentro de la camisa: todavía tiene cosas por hacer. Marie llama a Skyler en su nuevo hogar para avisarle de que Walter ha sido visto por la ciudad. Está segura de que ha aparecido para ir a por alguien de la familia. Skyler promete estar atenta y cuelga el teléfono. Tristemente, mira hacia adelante: se ve que está cara a cara con Walter, que ya está en la cocina. thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walter habla con Skyler.]] Walt le dice que quería tener una despedida digna y le asegura que — a partir de esa noche — estará a salvo del grupo de Jack. Walt también le entrega el ticket de lotería con las coordenadas de GPS, explicándole que lo puede utilizar para que la DEA encuentre el sitio en el que están enterrados Hank y Gomez — esto le ayudará a la hora de tratar con el fiscal. Walter trata de explicarle por qué empezó a cocinar metanfetamina, pero Skyler le interrumpe: "Si tengo que oír una vez más que has hecho esto por la familia..." empieza a decir Skyler, fastidiada. "Lo hice por mí," confiesa Walt. "Me gustaba hacerlo. Era bueno haciéndolo. Y estaba realmente... estaba vivo." thumb|left|250px|[[Walter White|Walt viendo a su hija.]] Antes de marcharse, Walt observa emocionado a la bebé Holly dormida en su cuna mientras Skyler, también emocionada, le mira. Al salir de la casa, Walt observa desde lejos a Walter Jr. llegar a casa desde el instituto. Junior entra en el apartamiento sin ver a su padre y Walt, apesadumbrado, deja el lugar antes de que los agentes de la DEA que están en la zona le vean. Por la noche, Walter conduce hacia el territorio del grupo de Jack. Kenny es quien le recibe en el portón, echándole un vistazo al coche antes de entrar y escoltar a Walter hacia la casa del grupo. Walt aparca en paralelo al lado de la casa y en cuanto se bajan, otro de los hombres cachea a Walter y se apodera de su cartera y las llaves del coche — en las que está el botón que activa el dispositivo. 5x16 - Felina 10.png|Walt fuera de la casa. 5x16 - Felina 11.png|Walt ante el grupo de neonazis. Dentro de la casa del grupo, Walt trata de captar la atención de Jack por su nueva receta, aunque él se niega a oírla. Kenny prepara su pistola para ejecutar a Walt pero Jack le ordena a que se lo lleve afuera al no querer a nadie muerto en el salón. thumb|250px|[[Jack Welker|Jack confronta a Walt.]] Según los hombres de Jack se disponen a llevarle fuera, Walt se esfuerza en gritarle a Jack que le debe algo. Ofendido, Jack le pregunta qué es lo que le debe a esas alturas. "Jesse Pinkman," espeta Walter. "Me has prometido que le matarías, y no lo has hecho. En vez de eso, ¡¿Te asocias con él?!" Jack se cabrea ante la implicación de que se asocie con una rata y ordena a Todd a que coja a Jesse y lo lleve hacia la casa para que Walt vea como se equivoca. Todd tiene dudas, pero un Jack furioso se niega a ser llamado mentiroso por Walt. Mientras todos esperan a que Todd regrese con su prisionero, Walt recupera las llaves del coche sigilosamente. thumb|left|250px|[[Jesse Pinkman|Jesse es llevado al salón.]] "¿Esto a ti te parece un socio?" pregunta Jack en cuanto aparece Jesse, encadenado y maltratado. Los ojos de Walt destruyen a Jesse, que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener fija su mirada. De pronto, Walt se abalanza sobre él, derribándole contra el suelo. Divertido, Jack ordena a Todd a que les separe mientras el resto del grupo se ríe. En cuanto Todd se agacha, Walter aprieta el botón para activar su dispositivo. 5x16 - Felina 14.png|Walter con Jesse contra el suelo. 5x16 - Felina 15.png|El M60 disparando. 5x16 - Muerte neonazis.png|El grupo de neonazis es masacrado. El M60 de Walt se alza en el maletero del coche y empieza a disparar automáticamente múltiples balas de un lado a otro de la casa. El equipo de Jack es masacrado y la sala se va quedando completamente destrozada. Entre el caos, Walter se estremece. thumb|250px|[[Jesse Pinkman|Jesse estrangula a Todd.]] El M60 finalmente se queda sin munición, pero permanece desplazándose de un lado a otro. Walt gira hacia un lado para separarse de Jesse mientras Todd, perplejo, se acerca a la ventana para ver quien ha estado disparando al edificio. Jesse se acerca a Todd desde atrás y le rodea el cuello con sus cadenas, estrangulándole hasta que se muere. Mientras lo hace, Walt apunta una pistola a la cabeza de Jack, que se encuentra herido. "Quieres tu dinero, ¿no?" ofrece Jack. "Si aprietas el gatillo, nunca vas a—" pero Walter dispara antes de que termine la frase. left|thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walter ejecuta a Jack.]] Walt desliza la pistola por la sala hacia Jesse, que ya se ha quitado las esposas tras buscar la llave en los bolsillos de Todd. Jesse recoge la pistola y apunta a Walter. "Quieres hacerlo," implora Walt, pidiendo a Jesse que le mate. "Di que lo quieres," responde Jesse amargamente. "Nada va a pasar hasta que te oiga decirlo." "Lo quiero," concede Walt mientras Jesse nota que surge sangre en el cuerpo de Walt por una herida de bala en el torso. thumb|250px|[[Jesse Pinkman|Jesse apunta a Walter.]] "Pues hazlo tú mismo," le dice a Walt, dejando caer al suelo el arma y caminando hacia fuera. El teléfono de Todd empieza a sonar: Lydia le llama, pero el que responde es Walter. "¿Ya está hecho?" pregunta Lydia muy pálida desde su cama. "¿Está eliminado?" "Está eliminado," le informa Walt, para su sorpresa. "Todos están eliminados." Saliendo del edificio, Walt pregunta a Lydia como se encuentra y revela que puso la ricina en el sobre de Stevia que ella ha utilizado en su té. Lydia se queda atónita. "Adiós, Lydia," dice finalmente Walt, tirando el teléfono. 5x16 - Felina 18.png|Ambos salen de la casa. 5x16 - Felina 19.png|Lydia en la cama. 5x16 - Felina 20.png|Jesse es libre. Walt hace contacto visual con Jesse una vez más. Los ex-compañeros se miran durante unos segundos antes de que Jesse se meta en el coche de Todd, arrancando y conduciendo hacia el portón del territorio para marcharse. Jesse grita, ríe y empieza a soltar lágrimas: por fin es libre. left|250px|thumb|[[Walter White|Walter en el laboratorio.]] Por su parte, Walt entra en el laboratorio de Todd, admirando el lote que Jesse había estado preparando previamente. Empieza a acercarse un sonido de sirenas de policía a cierta distancia. Walt sigue contemplando el laboratorio y recoge una máscara de gas. Sonriendo, pone su mano en uno de los toneles diseñados por él y por Jesse. La mano de Walter se relaja y él se cae al suelo, dejando un rastro de su propia sangre en el tonel. La policía entra en el laboratorio y se acerca, pero llegan demasiado tarde: Walter yace muerto en el suelo, con una mirada fija y serena en dirección al techo. 5x16 - Felina 22.png Reparto Actores principales Actores invitados Análisis Curiosidades *El nombre "Felina" es una referencia a la canción de 1959 "El Paso", de Marty Robbins. La letra trata sobre un vaquero que se enamora de una mujer llamada Felina, es disparado por sus enemigos y muere en sus brazos. La canción puede oírse en el coche robado de Walt en Nuevo Hampshire (pudiendo verse incluso la cinta) y es tarareada por Walt después, cuando está en el desierto preparando el aparejo para la ametralladora). **"Felina" es además un anagrama de "finale" (final de serie), además de ser el femenino de "felino" en español y en italiano. **La conocida teoría de que el nombre es una separación de "Fe", "Li", "Na" (hierro, litio y sodio refiriéndose a "sangre, metanfetamina y lágrimas") es totalmente correcta, no errónea como antes se creía, ya que, en el proceso de fabricación de metanfetamina mediante metilamina se utiliza el hidruro de aluminio y litio como catalizador metálico. *El dispositivo utilizado por Walter para contorlar la M60 es un UN-4001 Central Car Lock System hecho en China, un control central remoto de la cerradura de un vehículo. Las letras UN son tapadas en la caja por una pegatina de código de barras, pero puede verse. Es el sistema de cerraduras más común en China. *Walter muere en el día de su cumpleaños 52. *El vestuario de Walter cuando se dirige al territorio de los neonazis es idéntico al que tiene en el episodio piloto (chaqueta clara, camisa abotonada verde, camiseta blanca por debajo y pantalones color beige). Empieza y termina la serie con la misma ropa. *El reflejo de Walt en el equipamiento de laboratorio es distorsionado de una forma que hace que parezca tener barba de chivo y la cabeza rapada. *El asesinato de Todd es muy similar al de Krazy-8 en "...And the Bag's in the River", aunque en esta ocasión es al revés: Krazy-8 era el prisionero y el que acabó asesinado por la cerradura de bicicleta, mientras que Jesse asesina a su captor con sus propias cadenas. *Por otra parte, la muerte de Jack es muy similar a la de Hank: Hank fue ejecutado por Jack después de que Walt ofreciese todo su dinero para salvarle; Jack es ejecutado por Walt mientras intenta ofrecer a Walt recuperar todo su dinero para salvarse. Ambos reciben un disparo en la cabeza sin terminar lo que están diciendo. *Todd es el cuarto personaje principal en morir, Walter es el quinto y Lydia es la sexta, aunque la muerte de Lydia nunca se llega a ver (solamente se da a entender que morirá pronto al estar envenenada). *A pesar de que la ricina ha sido un elemento recurrente en la serie desde la segunda temporada, Lydia es la única persona que ha sido envenenada con éxito. El intento de envenenar a Tuco fue saboteado por Hector, el intento de Jesse de asesinar a los traficantes rivales con el veneno usando hamburguesas fue saboteado por Mike y Victor, mientras que Jesse nunca llegó a utilizar la ricina en Gus. *En la matrícula del coche que roba Walt aparece la frase: "Live free or die". Que es una referencia clara al primer capítulo de la quinta temporada llamado en castellano, "Vive libre o muere". Notas de producción *Este episodio y el anterior tienen alrededor de 75 minutos cada uno (incluyendo anuncios televisivos), a diferencia de la duración de una hora del resto de episodios. *Es el episodio más visto de la serie con 10.3 millones en la audiencia, superando al anterior episodio más visto, "Granite State" (que tuvo 6.58 millones). Música *''"El Paso", por Marty Robbins (cinta encontrada en el coche robado de Walt, posteriormente tarareada por él mientras prepara el aparejo de la M60) *Ballet Music No. 1. Allegretto (Mouvement de valse) de la ópera "Faust" de Charles-François Gounod'' por un artista desconocido (cuando Elliott y Gretchen llegan a casa) *''"Love is Running Through Me (aka Running Through Me)"'' de Javaroo (de la escena de "Live Free or Die" cuando Walt cumple 52 años) *''"Lydia the Tattooed Lady"'' de la película "At the Circus" por los Hermanos Marx (tono del móvil de Todd) *''"Baby Blue"'' de Badfinger (cuando Walter muere y la policía se acerca) Vídeo promocional *''"Line of Fire"'' por Junip __NOWYSIWYG__ en:Felina Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada de Breaking Bad